Unmitigated
by prxmroses
Summary: BTS' Fic. Yoongi/Hoseok. YoonSeok/SOPE. Sebab Yoongi dan Hoseok sama-sama saling mencintai dalam sebuah kesungguhan. A present for InfinitelyLove.


**Unmitigated** (c) **prxmroses**  
Yoongi/Hoseok – Alternative Universe ; Drama & Romance ; T

a/n : Karena fiksi ini ditulis dalam bentuk AU, saya **memberitahukan** bahwa umur Yoongi berkisar tigapuluh tahun ke atas sedangkan Hoseok sembilanbelas tahun. Alur cerita ini maju-mundur, dalam alur mundur Hoseok berumur empatbelas tahun sedangkan Yoongi tigapuluh tahun. Dikarenakan perbedaan umur yang jauh, saya **memperingati** pembaca jika dalam fiksi ini saya membuat Yoongi memiliki proporsi tubuh lebih tinggi dibandingkan Hoseok. Mengenai tempat dan waktu tidak saya sebutkan; murni hasil dari pemikiran fiksional.

...

 _Proudly presented for_ _ **InfinitelyLove**_

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

...

Yoongi selalu merokok–pada sebuah rumah bertingkat, di mana ia terduduk di tingkat teratas yang tak beratap. Biasanya di sana ia bisa menghabiskan setengah harinya untuk merenung; tanpa sadar dua bungkus rokok sudah habis dihisap. Padahal tak ada yang benar-benar Yoongi pikirkan–pasalnya ia memang sudah jatuh hati dengan kegiatan tanpa faedah seperti ini.

"Saya sudah menduga kalau Anda ada di sini."

Satu suara familiar menginvasi gendang telinganya. Tanpa sadar sambil mengepulkan asap, Yoongi mengulas senyum. Pandangannya lurus menatap entitas yang kini tengah melangkah–bergerak sedikit demi sedikit; agak ketakutan walau pada akhirnya ia _sampai_. Duduk di samping Yoongi sambil mengipasi asap yang menghampirinya.

"Kau selalu menemukanku di sini, Hoseok."

Remaja sembilanbelas tahun yang dipanggil Hoseok hanya bisa tergelak. Di genggamannya masih terletak tongkat panjang; ia sama sekali tak berminat untuk melepasnya. Yoongi terus memandang namun Hoseok tak pernah balas memandang– _Ralat_ , sampai kapanpun itu Hoseok tidak akan pernah bisa membalas pandangannya. Tidak akan pernah bisa menyadari pandangan sendu penuh afeksi Yoongi; tidak akan pernah bisa menyadari bahwa setiap kali dirinya tergelak, Yoongi selalu turut tersenyum.

Batang nikotin masih penuh, belum terbakar sepenuhnya. Yoongi baru saja mengibarkan percikkan api di ujung rokok mentol tersebut; tepat dua menit sebelum Hoseok datang. Jika sudah seperti ini (mendapati Hoseok berada di sampingnya), Yoongi tak bisa terus-terusan menyesapnya. Oleh karena itu ia memilinnya, menggosok ujung penuh bara api itu pada keramik agar padam. Ketimbang khawatir mulutnya akan terasa masam karena tak mendapat asupan rokok, Yoongi jauh lebih khawatir jika asma pria beroniks cokelat terang bak lelehan karamel itu kambuh.

"Aku sudah banyak memperingatimu untuk tidak menghampiriku ke sini. Terlalu bahaya karena kau harus melewati duabelas anak tangga terlebih dahulu, aku takut kau tergelincir."

Sederet kalimat penuh kekhawatiran hanya dibalas oleh kekehan. Maka tak salah jika kini Yoongi menggigit gemas ujung hidung Hoseok– "Saya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak datang ke sini, Anda selalu terlihat indah saat sedang merenung. Lagipula Saya juga ingin mengingatkan jika makan malam sudah jadi."

Napas terdengar mencekat; kerongkongan Yoongi panas mendadak. Sengau dan agaknya kini ia sulit bernapas. Hoseok _sadar_ –mata yang telah sendu kembali menyendu; "Anda selalu seperti itu ketika Saya mengucapkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan penglihatan Saya. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan; kebutaan Saya tidak sepenuhnya karena salah Anda. Walaupun Saya tidak bisa melihat dengan mata, tapi Anda tahu kalau hati saya bahkan bisa melihat lebih baik dari mata pada umumnya."

Kalimat selesai, lantas berbalas dengan pelipis yang diremat dalam ruang lingkup kefrustasian. Kantung paru-parunya seperti kering dan keronta di waktu yang bersamaan; Yoongi rasa alat respirasinya mulai menyempit dan sulit bekerja dengan normal. Ia mendengus.

"Aku masih merasa bersalah–aku tidak bisa bertanggungjawab atas segalanya. Menarikmu menuju hidupku itu berarti sudah selayaknya aku harus mampu menjagamu. Rasanya seperti hidup di–"

Ucapan racau itu terhenti kala Hoseok menangkup wajah Yoongi. Remaja itu mengulas sebuah senyum, juga desisan sebagai penenang. "Anda menikahi Saya empat bulan yang lalu; Anda selalu berpikir bahwa keselamatan Saya adalah prioritas utama, dan Anda mengabaikan keselamatan Anda sendiri. Anda rela dicacimaki oleh teman Anda sendiri karena menikahi Saya yang notabenenya adalah pria dan tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik–Sejak awal Anda sudah menjaga Saya, padahal saat itu kita tidak saling mengenal. Bukan tidak bertanggungjawab, Anda justru sudah _menyelamatkan_ hidup Saya."

Jeda duapuluh detik. Yoongi tak tahu harus menjawab apa sedang Hoseok tengah sibuk mengatur napasnya; Tepat persekon setelahnya nampak posisi bahwa Hoseok kembali siap untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang belum selesai. "Anda tidak pernah tahu bahwa Saya selalu memuja nama Anda di setiap napas yang Saya hembuskan. Tapi Saya pikir Anda perlu tahu itu; Berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri, Anda mencitai Saya begitupun sebaliknya. Bukankah itu lebih dari sekedar cukup?"

Yoongi tak pernah bisa selesai menghitung, meningkat seberapa banyakah frekuensinya tersenyum semenjak ia membawa Hoseok masuk kian dalam pada hidupnya. Pria berumur tigapuluh enam tahun itu mulai menyesakkan lima jemarinya masuk pada kepala belakang Hoseok. Ruasnya meremat dalam ketakutan; Takut apabila terlalu kasar, _Hoseok akan retak_. Jarak dikikis, perlahan namun pasti. Hembusan napas saling menguar bak partikel mengudara, menyatu dan melambung tinggi. Ujung hidung bersentuhan–selepasnya dua belah pasang daging dipertemukan; khidmat namun lembut, keduanya jatuh pada candu tak berujung.

.

.

.

Jika tak bisa menyelematkan diri sendiri, lebih baik bunuh diri.

Yoongi sudah berpegang teguh pada prinsip itu sejak delapan tahun yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk hidup di dunia yang kelam. Bukannya apa; Tapi jika tidak seperti itu maka Yoongi akan mati dengan tubuh kurang asupan gizi. Setidaknya ia ingin mati di dalam peti, berias bedak juga lapisan tipis gincu dengan balutan jas mahal. Ia mencari kehidupan yang layak walau pada akhirnya kakinya tergelincir pada sarang mafia.

Berperang, mandi berlumur darah; Itu bukan hal yang baru. Memperebutkan posisi dari dua markas besar–mencoba mencari tahu _siapa_ dari mereka yang terhebat. Dalam batin Yoongi mengumpat. Persetan semua orang tolol yang gila akan duniawi– _menyesal_ , sangat menyesal selepas tahu bahwa dirinya ternyata bergabung dengan salah satu dari dua markas besar. Apa artinya? Artinya Yoongi harus turun serta dalam perang gencatan senjata tersebut.

Posisi Yoongi tidak begitu muluk– _sniper_ kelas I. Dua bulan bergabung dan dengan mudahnya ia meraih gelar tertinggi; Mohon maaf tapi Yoongi memang benci jika orang-orang mulai meremehkan matanya. Nampak hanya seperti sepasang garis yang terukir pada bentuk wajah, tapi sudut yang tajam menyerupai mata elang tersebut memiliki jarak penglihatan yang sangat baik. Tembakannya akurat, jika meleset kemungkinannya hanya 0,001%

Puing-puing bangunan runtuh, berjatuhan. Menetap dalam kawasan di mana markas mafia yang memegang penuh aktivitas warganya, Yoongi tak heran jika bala bantuan pun tak datang selepas empat hari aksi baku tembak terjadi. Dinding bebatuan penuh dengan cipratan darah, orang tak bersalah ikut tewas dengan anggota tubuh yang terpisah.

Di atas sebuah gedung pencakar langit, lengkap dengan senapan serta sarung tangan hitamnya, Yoongi membidik ke segala arah. Yang terlintas di kepalanya hanyalah _menyelesaikan ini semua_ ; kembali ke rumah dan beristirahat. Siapa yang menikmati hari tanpa tidur, rehat dengan ledakan granat, dan nyawa yang terancam selama duapuluh empat per tujuh. Tidak siapapun; juga tidak dengan Yoongi.

Akalnya berputar setengah mati–digalinya kepingan memori yang mulai sedikit memudar. Siapa saja teman-temannya, siapa saja yang harus ia bunuh, siapa saja yang harus ia abaikan sebab tak memiliki urusan dengan perang besar dua markas tersebut.

Senapan diarahkan dalam sekali sentak; Yoongi memandang tiga entitas asing yang tengah berlari di atas reruntuhan bangunan. Terdiri atas satu pria dewasa, satu wanita dewasa dan satu bocah yang meremat baju ibunya kuat-kuat; tak ingin terpisah barang sedetik. _Bukan_ , mereka bukan musuhnya, mereka adalah warga yang tak bersalah. Yang perlu Yoongi lakukan hanya mendiamkannya dan mengarahkan senapannya pada–

 _Yoongi terhenyak_.

Sebuah laser merah terarah pada sang wanita, matanya menyalang mencoba mencari sang pelaku. _Sial_ , umpatnya. Ia tahu lawannya memang berdarah dingin; tapi apa mereka memang pantas membunuh warga sipil seperti itu.

Dua kali suara nyaring melambung tanpa jeda; berurutan begitu cepat. Cepat rambat cahaya mungkin kalah–dari atas atap gedung pencakar langit Yoongi menyaksikan kedua orang dewasa itu sudah terbujur kaku di atas bumi. Sang bocah menangis, ia mencengkram kuat sembari mengguncang tubuh orangtuanya. Tangannya penuh darah; Yoongi mendelik. Laser merah kembali diaktifkan, kali ini terarah pada bocah tersebut. Jauh sebelum peluru menancap di dadanya, Yoongi sudah lebih dulu menarik pelatuknya–batinnya menghitung mundur sebelum akhirnya _sniper_ lawannya gugur.

Sepasang tungkai kaki berlari menuruni tiap anak tangga, ditinggalkannya senapan serta alat menembaknya yang lain. Destinasinya hanya pada bocah di luar sana; Apapun itu tapi Yoongi perlu menyelamatkannya. Tremor menyerang nyata, kakinya terlalu lelah untuk diajak berkompromi–ia baru saja melangkah keluar dari gedung selepas berhasil menuruni tangga dari bangunan tujuhbelas lantai. Bocah di hadapannya, dengan jarak lebih dari tigapuluh meter itu, masih menangis dan mengguncang tubuh ayah dan ibunya.

Kedua kaki digebuk tak berperikemanusiaan; _Bergeraklah ayo, brengsek!_ Yoongi terus mengumpat sambil mencoba mengambil langkah. Bocah itu harus segera ia selamatkan, atau kemungkinannya ia akan berakhir menutup mata seperti orangtuanya.

Selangkah menuju sang bocah, Yoongi mendapati sebuah granat dilempar dari atas langit. Segalanya bergerak layaknya mosi yang diperlambat; ingin berlari sekuat apapun keduanya tak mungkin selamat. Dalam benaknya Yoongi telah _menyerah_ ; tak apa jika ia mati–tapi batinnya masih memikirkan nyawa bocah di hadapannya ini.

Tangan ringkih dicengkram dengan kuat, tubuh lantas dibopong. Kakinya begitu nyeri dan ia terus memaksakan diri–berlari hingga rasanya persediannya mulai copot. Yoongi berusaha _setengah mati_ , ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa; _sejak awal ia tahu hasilnya nihil_. Suara ledakan terdengar nyata di belakangnya, maka buru-buru Yoongi memeluk bocah tersebut dan merengkuhnya. Sambil berlari Yoongi menghitung mundur– _tiga, dua, satu_ dan setelah itu hempasan api menyapa punggung Yoongi. Pria itu jatuh, berguling dengan bocah yang masih dengan setia ia rengkuh. Baju belakangnya sobek (bolong akibat terbakar tepatnya). Warna hitam bercampur daging dengan tetesan darah terpampang nyata.

Sambil meringis Yoongi bertanya pada bocah tersebut, "Siapa namamu, Nak?"

Pandangannya mulai setengah buram, Yoongi rasa ajal memang sudah berada di hadapannya. Mati-matian ia mencoba untuk tersadar dan memastikan bahwa bocah dalam kurungannya ini masih hidup. Fabrik yang masih utuh dicengkram, bocah itu menangis dengan wajah yang tenggelam pada dada Yoongi. "Hoseok, nama Saya Jung Hoseok–d-dan terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan Saya."

Tak ada kalimat yang Yoongi dengar dengan jelas. Hanya Jung Hoseok; _Ah namanya Jung Hoseok_ , ungkap Yoongi. Anak ini aman tanpa luka, rasanya Yoongi ingin meluangkan lebih banyak waktu untuk bercengkrama dan menanyakan lebih banyak hal mengenai dirinya–Tapi _Demi Tuhan_ , punggungnya terasa sangat perih. Kakinya setengah menuju patah dan kepalanya sangat pening. Sebuah rahasia jika faktanya Yoongi selalu mendengarkan lagu pengantar tidur setiap malam–dan ia tak menyangka jika kini lagu pengantar tidurnya adalah isakkan tangis Hoseok yang tak kunjung melepas cengkraman tangannya pada baju Yoongi.

.

.

.

Setiap malam; setengah jam sebelum jarum panjang mengacung ke arah angka sembilan, baik Hoseok dan Yoongi akan dengan apik terduduk di atas ranjang. Wajah Hoseok berhadapan langsung dengan punggung yang bugil–tak ada barang sehelai benang yang menutupi. Di sampingnya terdapat salep, dan setengah jam itu selalu mereka gunakan untuk saling bercengkrama. Tangan Hoseok telaten membalurkan salep pada luka bakar di punggung Yoongi; luka yang masih membekas sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

Adakalanya Yoongi selalu menolak Hoseok untuk kembali membalurkan salep di punggungnya; sudah lima tahun lamanya dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari punggungnya. Tapi Hoseok tetaplah Hoseok–remaja yang keras kepala dan kerap kali keukeuh dengan pikirannya sendiri. Yoongi mana mampu mengelak setiap ucapannya.

"Saat terluka Anda tidak mendapatkan perawatan intensif. Saya takut kalau lukanya kembali terbuka, atau sesuatu terjadi pada Anda," merupakan jawaban yang selalu Hoseok berikan setiap kali Yoongi menolak untuk dibaluri salep. Setiap kata sampai melekat dengan jelas pada kepingan memorinya; Tak jarang ketika Hoseok mengulangi kalimat yang sama, Yoongi ikut berbicara menggunakan nada dan aksen yang sama.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Yang selama ini kau baluri dengan salep adalah bekasnya; kalau sesuatu terjadi padaku, aku bisa menghubungi rumah sakit."

Hoseok diam, di sampingnya salep masih tersegel. Belum terbuka barang sedikit pun. Satu tangannya turun, bertumpu pada ranjang, mencoba untuk melangkah pergi. Salepnya dibiarkan begitu saja–diletakkan penuh abai, bersama dengan Yoongi yang termenung.

Punggung masih telanjang tanpa sehelai fabrik, Yoongi ikut turun dari ranjangnya. Sepasang tungkai kakinya melangkah, menyusul Hoseok yang pergi entah kemana. Malam ini hujan turun dengan deras; dihafalnya betul tabiat remaja sembilanbelas tahun tersebut yang selalu bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya setiap kali kilat menggelegar.

"Hoseok," suaranya nyaring memanggil pasangannya. Pandangan memandang lurus, sesekali memendar; ruang tamu kosong, kamar mandi kosong. Setiap langkah yang diambil kian melebar, Yoongi menghembuskan napasnya lega begitu menemukan Hoseok yang tengah terduduk di kursi ruang makan.

"Sesuatu mengganggumu?"

Yoongi membuka mulutnya, sekeras mungkin mencoba untuk tak meninggikan suaranya. Untuk beberapa menit ke depan Hoseok tak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya–ia hanya diam, lalu tertangkap oleh Yoongi tengah menautkan jemarinya. Pikirannya kacau; ketika Hoseok memilin ujung bajunya, bermain dengan tangannya atau sibuk menggigiti bibirnya, itu adalah sinyal bahwa sesuatu menggangunya. Yoongi bahkan mengenal baik luar dan dalam Hoseok. Entah itu perilakunya, atau justru tubuh dalam tak berbalut pakaiannya.

"Apa Anda pernah mengkhawatirkan Saya, seperti bagaimana Saya yang selalu mengkhawatirkan Anda?"

Sebelah alis terangkat tak mengerti, raut wajah skeptis dilempar begitu saja oleh Yoongi kepada Hoseok. Tak mengerti sama sekali dengan ucapannya; "Jelaskan apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Aku akan mencoba mencernanya sebaik mungkin."

Terdengar liur yang ditelan secara bulat. Dari ujung matanya Yoongi mendapati Hoseok sibuk menggigiti bibir bawahnya– "Saya selalu mengkhawatirkan Anda, hampir setiap waktu. Saya pikir ini hal yang wajar karena Anda memang acuh tak acuh dengan kesehatan sendiri–dan lagi Anda adalah suami saya," kalimat belum selesai dan Hoseok memutuskan untuk berhenti. Samar rona merah menghiasi pipinya dan Yoongi tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak mengulas senyum.

"Anda adalah orang hebat; kuat dan kokoh. Setiap kali terjatuh, Anda selalu punya cara untuk bangkit. Anda bukan Saya yang mudah terpuruk lalu kesulitan untuk memulai segalanya kembali–Tidak seharusnya saya mengkhawatirkan Anda, yang perlu dikhawatirkan adalah diri Saya sendiri. Tapi Saya tidak pernah bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan Anda." Kedua tangan mengais oksigen, mencoba meraih tangan Yoongi di hadapannya. Jemari dingin dan bergetar penuh tremor; Yoongi semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang mengganggu sang pemuda.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kau merasa bersalah karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Bu-bukan!" Tanpa jeda sedetik, lantas Hoseok segera mengelak pertanyaan Yoongi. Telapak tangan yang lebih tua diremat kuat-kuat, sesuatu mengguncang mentalnya. Yoongi membalas cengkraman tersebut; halus dan lembut, takut jika ia justru menyakiti Hoseok. "Tidakkah Anda berpikir bahwa Saya– Saya terlalu berlebihan dalam mengkhawatirkan Anda?" Nada suara yang ditekan agar terdengar tetap keras, pada akhirnya justru melirih di empat kalimat terakhirnya.

Terdengar suara gelak tawa; Hoseok agak dilema haruskah ia merasa kesal sebab Yoongi nampak mempermainkan ucapannya, atau justru bahagia karena tawa Yoongi membuat sekujur tubuhnya berdebar tanpa henti. "Akan dipanggil berlebihan jika aku mulai merasa terganggu; tapi faktanya lima tahun berjalan dan aku sama sekali tak merasa risih. Setiap jenis afeksi yang kau berikan, _aku suka_. Bentuk perhatian yang kau tumpahkan, _aku sangat suka_. Setiap kekhawatiran yang kau ajukan padaku, _aku selalu suka_. Kau bertanya apakah aku mengkhawatirkanmu seperti bagaimana kau memperhatikanku; _Tidak_ , aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu karena aku akan terus berdiri di sampingmu. Saat kau terpuruk, sakit, terjatuh, saat kau butuh genggaman, pelukan dan segala jenis bentuk kasih sayang, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan satu hal–jika suatu saat nanti aku tidak bisa berada di sampingmu, jika suatu saat nanti aku _kembali_ gagal melindungimu, atau bahkan jika suatu saat nanti aku tidak bisa lagi menjagamu, melihatmu tersenyum, menggenggam tanganmu saat kau berjalan, mengusap tangismu, merengkuhmu saat kau ketakutan. Aku mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri."

Tremor di sekujur tubuh Hoseok kian parah; otot-ototnya kebas hingga cengkramannya pada Yoongi terlepas begitu saja. Namun Yoongi tak membiarkan kontak fisik itu terlepas–dengan gesit kembali ditangkapnya tangan Hoseok, ia genggam sambil memberi usapan penenang pada punggung tangannya. Kepala Hoseok jatuh pada meja, wajah diredam sambil menahan isak. Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum, membiarkan Hoseok mengeluarkan emosi liar yang membuncah di rongga dada dan akalnya.

"Saya tidak menerima ucapan selamat tinggal."

Masih sambil tersenyum Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya skeptikal. Murni tak mengerti dengan ucapan Hoseok; pemuda itu masih enggan menunjukkan wajahnya pada yang lebih tua.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan Saya."

Pucuk kepala diusap, "tidak akan, Sayang."

Dan di tengah hujan badai keduanya menghabiskan malam di ruang makan. Bagaimana Yoongi yang lantas berpindah, mengangkat tubuh Hoseok hingga pemuda sembilanbelas tahun itu berakhir di atas pangkuannya. Tangan kanan bertengger pada pinggang sempit, sesekali merematnya sembari membawanya mendekat. Ujung hidung saling digesekkan sebagai simbol dari cinta yang tulus; walau keduanya tetap berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman di penghujung terbitnya matahari dari ufuk Timur.

.

.

.

Yoongi meringis kala punggungnya diberi cairan beraroma pekat; rasanya dingin di awal namun disusul oleh rasa perih dan panas membakar. Di sampingnya meringkuk seorang bocah dengan jaket hitam kelabu yang melapisi tubuhnya–Yoongi sedikit menarik garis lengkung di sudut ujung bibirnya sembari meringis.

"Aku terkejut kau rela menyelamatkan bocah tak dikenal."

Posisi Yoongi masih berbaring secara menyamping–luka di punggungnya menganga dengan lebar, wanita muda di belakangnya sedikit mendengus kala ucapannya tak direspon sama sekali. Kapas basah kembali diusap di atas luka bakar, ringisan mengudara untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Soojung namanya; putri dari bos mafia besar tempat Yoongi bernaung. Blasteran murni, Korea campur Amerika. Wajah oriental yang menawan, ditambah dengan pengetahuan medik autodidaknya yang tak main-main. Sayang saja, Yoongi lebih suka dengan wajah lokal.

"Sudah tumbang ternyata."

Suara lain datang, Yoongi berdecih malas. Waktu istirahatnya terkuras begitu saja–ia mengalihkan pandangannya, memincing tak senang pada entitas yang tengah melangkah ke arahnya dan Soojung. Luka goresan membekas di pipi kanannya, ruas jemari masih menggenggam pisau berlumuran darah. Sambil mengobati punggung Yoongi, Soojung berceletuk ringan, " _The real killer has come_."

Bola mata berotasi tak senang; inilah alasan besar mengapa Yoongi benci harus berada di antara Soojung dan Namjoon–si pria yang menghampirinya. Jika sudah betemu, kata-kata yang keluar adalah bacotan asing, Yoongi bahkan tak mengerti barang sedikit pun. Punggungnya terabaikan begitu saja, kapas basah terus ditempel namun tangan tak bergerak seinchi. Terdengar gelak tawa berlanjut umpatan dalam konteks bercanda, entah, baik Soojung dan Namjoon sama-sama meletakkan kata _fuck_ dan _damn_ di setiap kalimatnya. Setidaknya itu yang dapat Yoongi tangkap.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan pada bocah itu? Soojung bilang kau rela membakar punggungmu hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang tak dikenal? Tak tahu sejak kapan Min Yoongi jadi semenakjubkan ini."

Yang tengah tertidur diusap kepalanya sejenak. Jemari Yoongi sedikit menaikkan jaket kumalnya pada Hoseok, menutupi area lengannya yang nampak kedinginan. Ujung mata memandang tak senang; jelas betul jika ia terganggu dengan aksen pongah yang selalu keluar dari mulut Namjoon. Pria itu mencoba untuk bangkit namun badannya lantas kembali di banting pada bumi–Soojung pelakunya. Perempuan itu menekan luka di punggung Yoongi, "Diam atau kugaruk lukamu sampai tembus."

Terdengar kekehan Namjoon, setelahnya Yoongi mendapati entitas pemilik lesung pipi dalam itu duduk menghadapnya. Bola matanya terlihat menyebalkan; ia mengulas senyum namun rasanya Yoongi seperti ingin menghajar wajahnya dengan empat buah bogem.

"Apa rencanamu ke depannya?"

Pandangan Yoongi menerawang tak tentu sejenak. Setengah menit ia gunakan untuk memandang kosong langit-langit ruang yang melompong, setelahnya jatuh pada Hoseok yang masih tertidur. "Entah," ia menjawab samar. Suaranya mengudara begitu saja bersama partikel lainnya–hingga Namjoon perlu menukikkan alisnya hingga menyerupai jembatan sebab gendang telinganya tak cukup sensitif untuk menangkap kata-kata Yoongi.

Hembusan napas hangat keluar dari rongga mulutnya, Yoongi mendesah berat. "Mengundurkan diri; Aku akan mengundurkan diri."

Gerakan menepuk kapas pada punggung terhenti; Namjoon yang baru saja mengusap darah di pipinya justru membeku di tempat. "Apa?" Keningnya mengerut, matanya memandang lemat-lemat iris kelam Yoongi. Sekali lagi, Yoongi menghembuskan napasnya.

"Sejak awal aku tak serius dengan pekerjaanku. Orang-orang terus berkata bahwa aku adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin–dan aku tak pernah bisa berhenti berlutut di gereja untuk memohon maaf kepada Tuhan atas nyawa yang telah kurengut. Keputusanku bulat."

Segaris senyuman terulas di tengah garis bibir Namjoon. Agak dipaksakan–Yoongi mengacuhkannya, tak peduli sama sekali; "Lalu bagaimana dengan anak ini? Tidak ada panti asuhan di daerah seperti ini. Mungkin kau ingin–"

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya."

Terdengar suara nyaring sosok yang terbatuk–Namjoon yang tersedak liurnya sendiri. "Bung, kupikir candaanmu kali ini agak sedikit tak lucu."

Sepasang mata Yoongi memincing tak senang, "Bercanda? Aku serius."

"…"

"Bocah ini akan tinggal denganku."

.

.

.

Hoseok menggeliat kala ia merasakan sesuatu menggerayangi pipinya. Mata terbuka, _tetap gelap_. Tangannya terangkat mengais partikel udara, menggapai seseorang yang sejak tadi bermain-main dengan wajahnya yang tengah tertidur. Kesepuluh jemarinya sampai, memegangi wajah presensi di sampingnya. Pipi tirus, tulang pipi yang sedikit terangkat– _Ah, itu Yoongi yang tengah tersenyum_. Tanpa sadar Hoseok ikut tersenyum.

"Jam berapa ini?"

Sebuah tepukkan hangat mendarat di kepalanya, Hoseok memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menikmati setiap potongan afeksi yang Yoongi berikan padanya. "Jam delapan, sarapan sudah siap. Ingin bangun?" Samar terdengar suara Yoongi yang terkekeh. Hoseok meringkuk, ruas jemarinya turun untuk meremat kaus pria yang lebih tua. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Yoongi, remaja sembilanbelas tahun itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebagai jawaban bahwa ia menolak untuk bangun; Masih ingin bermalas-malasan di ranjang.

"Anda bau rokok." Hoseok berkomentar cablak, namun tetap mengusak wajahnya pada dada Yoongi. Rematannya pada kaus pun menjadi gambaran emosi serta pikirannya yang enggan terpisah dari Yoongi; lagi-lagi Yoongi mengulas senyum pada hal kecil. "Anda memiliki sesuatu untuk dipikirkan semalaman suntuk? Saya tebak Anda menghabiskan beberapa jam di atap untuk merokok."

Yoongi tergelak, "Aku merokok tanpa memerlukan masalah untuk dipikirkan."

"Tanpa memikirkan Saya?"

Sekali lagi Yoongi tergelak, sepasang matanya menyipit hingga menyerupai potongan bulan sabit. "Aku selalu memikirkanmu, bahkan saat sedang tidak merokok."

Semburat merah menghiasi sepenuhnya wajah Hoseok; jarak dibangun untuk sekedar saling membubuhkan kontak mata. Oniks temaram milik Yoongi secara telak jatuh pada Hoseok, memandanginya dengan kalem disusul oleh senyuman yang tak kunjung luntur. Satu alisnya terangkat–buru-buru Hoseok menutup belah pipinya yang kembali memerah. "Saya tahu Anda sedang melihat Saya!"

Derit ranjang berbunyi nyaring, massa berkurang dan eksistensi yang sebelumnya berbaring di samping Hoseok berpindah. Suara kulit yang menyapa keramik memasuki indra pendengaran Hoseok; derap langkah kaki yang tenang menyusul setelahnya. Perlahan Hoseok menurunkan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya–kakinya siap untuk ikut melangkah turun dari ranjang setelah pemikiran Yoongi yang marah melintas di kepalanya; Namun jauh sebelum itu, Hoseok menjerit begitu tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba terangkat. Ikatan antara tubuhnya dengan gravitasi terputus, ia mencoba memberi perlawanan dengan sebuah kepalan tangan yang meninju. Pukulan pertama berhasil; Hoseok hendak melanjutkan pukulan keduanya sebelum pada akhirnya ia menyadari suara mengaduh milik Yoongi.

"A-ah– S-saya pikir Anda b-barusan–"

Jeda sejenak, Hoseok samar masih mendengar ringisan Yoongi. "…Ayo kita sarapan."

Hoseok bungkam, tak berniat untuk mengatakan barang sepatah kata. Tensi di sekitarnya mendadak panas, Yoongi yang membopong tubuhnya adalah alasan utama di balik ini semua. Mati-matian remaja itu mencoba untuk tetap diam dan tak banyak bergerak–yang ia butuhkan benar-benar _hanya_ diam hingga Yoongi sampai pada meja makan.

Tubuh ringkih didudukkan pada kursi, suara kaki kursi yang bergesekkan dengan porselen menyapa di detik setelahnya. Udara hangat berhembus tepat di depan wajah Hoseok, Yoongi kini terduduk di hadapannya.

"Anda yang memasak?"

Yoongi mengangguk sambil meletakkan sepiring omelet di hadapan Hoseok. "Aku mempelajarinya dari internet," ungkapnya. Kini tangannya beralih menuangkan air pada gelas Hoseok, setelahnya diletakkan di samping pria tersebut.

Telapak tangan Hoseok tampak meraba permukaan meja, ia mencoba untuk mencari sendok walau sempat terkejut ketika jemarinya tak sengaja menabrak gelas di sampingnya. "Ah– ini garpu," ia bergumam kala menyentuh ujung material besi tersebut, agak tajam dengan tiga garis. Yoongi mengulas senyum, diambilnya sendok dan diletakkan pada telapak tangan Hoseok.

Yoongi mendekatkan omelet buatannya ke arah Hoseok, mempermudahkan lelaki itu untuk menyantapnya. Ujung sendok berdentingan dengan piring, Yoongi menatap lemat-lemat mulut Hoseok yang bergerak kecil mengunyah makanannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"A-ah– sayurannya masih mentah–"

"H-hah?"

"Ada cangkang telur di dalamnya, rasanya agak hambar."

Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Kupikir aku memang tak pandai memasak."

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu yang Saya maksud," Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa ia kontra dengan kalimat Yoongi. Sendoknya kembali terarah pada omelet, mengambilnya sepotong dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut. "Walaupun begitu tapi ini masih layak untuk dimakan. Tak masalah, masakan Anda enak."

Ujung bibir Yoongi sedikit tertarik, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap surai Hoseok. "Maaf aku belum bisa memberikan yang terbaik."

Lepas beberapa suap, Hoseok memutuskan untuk berhenti. Sendoknya ia letakkan di atas piring, jarinya meraih tangan Yoongi yang masih setia bertengger di kepalanya. "Anda selalu seperti ini; berhenti bersikap seakan Anda adalah orang jahat. Anda selalu mencoba untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk Saya, di segala hal. Lain kali jangan memaksakan diri seperti ini, jika memang ingin belajar memasak, Saya tak segan untuk mengajari Anda. Jika Anda selalu berpikir bahwa Anda harus memberikan yang terbaik untuk Saya, itu berarti Saya pun juga harus memberikan yang terbaik untuk Anda. Kita sama-sama bekerja keras bersama."

Lima jemari Yoongi bergetar sesaat begitu Hoseok menautkannya dengan erat. Keringatnya membasahi telapak tangan namun tak menjadi alasan untuk memisahkan kontak antar fisik tersebut. Bentuk sentuhan yang Hoseok berikan selalu mampu menenangkan pikiran kalutnya; merasakan betapa ringkihnya ruas jari kurus itu berteriak di depan kulit tangannya. Hoseok selalu mampu membuat Yoongi merasa tenang dan senang dalam sekejap mata, seperti majik mantra yang terapal kuat dari belah bibir penyihir di dongeng sebelum tidur.

.

.

.

Setelah Yoongi membawa Hoseok ke rumahnya, bocah itu enggan berbicara. Yoongi sediri sadar jika ia adalah tipikal yang minim membuka mulut; tapi aneh rasanya jika ia tetap bungkam sedangkan ada eksistensi lain di rumahnya. Setiap kali jam makan datang, keduanya akan diam dan menyantap makanannya masing-masing. Terkadang Hoseok hanya menelan setengahnya, Yoongi ingin memintanya agar menghabiskan makanan tersebut–namun persekon setelahnya ia sadar, orang mana pun tak akan menikmati makanan kaleng selama berhari-hari. Maka Yoongi memutuskan untuk mafhum apabila Hoseok tak menghabiskan makanannya.

Berkisar dua minggu setelah menetap bersama, akhirnya Hoseok mau membuka suaranya. Sebab saat itu matanya tak sengaja menatap punggung telanjang Yoongi yang masih menyisakan luka basah, bocah empatbelas tahun itu lantas pergi ke luar. Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, Yoongi terkejut mendapati Hoseok kembali dengan sebuah salep di tangannya. Dengan terbata-bata Hoseok mengajak Yoongi berbicara, meminta izin agar dirinya diperbolehkan mengobati luka bakar di punggung lebar tersebut. Begitu kepalanya didongakkan, Yoongi terkejut karena pelupuk mata bocah itu sudah penuh dengan air mata.

Maka itu adalah kali pertama mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh sambil tertawa. Dari sana lah Yoongi mulai tahu bahwa Hoseok merayakan ulangtahunnya setiap tanggal 18 Februari, sebuah fakta bahwa Hoseok takut dengan banyak hal tak terkecuali lampu yang mati juga sambaran kilat menyilaukan yang disusul dengan gelegar guntur.

"Kau punya makanan kesukaan?"

Siang itu, sambil menikmati sebuah film yang diputar pada televisi, Yoongi bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Hoseok dengan semangkuk besar berondong jagung berlumur karamel panas tak lantas merespon; butuh waktu dua menit baginya untuk tersadar dan menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan. Pandangannya mengedar, di balik itu semua akalnya tengah memilah antara sejumlah pilihan makanan yang hadir untuk dijadikan yang terbaik dari yang paling baik.

"Saya ini omnivora, tidak pemilih. Tapi agak tidak menyukai makanan kaleng."

Yoongi merasa ia mendapat sindiran keras, ujung matanya memincing ke arah Hoseok dan bocah itu hanya bisa terkekeh. "Semua orang benci makanan kaleng, Anda juga. Bukan masalah, Saya bisa mengganti menu makanan kaleng menjadi makanan rumahan. Tapi jangan protes karena Saya tidak cukup pintar memasak. Anda keberatan dengan ini?"

Mata yang memincing reflek berganti menjadi pendaran takjub. Tergambar dengan jelas gempuran galaksi memutar tak tenang di bola matanya; Hoseok lagi-lagi terkekeh sebab kali ini untuk ukuran pria berumur tigapuluhan, Yoongi terlihat agak kekanakkan.

"Kau bisa jadi juru masak terhebat di rumahku."

"Itu karena Anda tidak bisa memasak."

Yoongi tergelak, tanpa sadar tangannya mengusap surai kecokelatan sang bocah. "Aku pria sibuk, kau akan mengerti setelah beranjak dewasa nanti."

Hoseok kembali mengarahkan matanya pada tontonan di hadapannya. Satu per satu berondong jagung ia lahap kembali; ia mulai disibukkan dengan konflik yang disajikan. Yoongi hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya setengah malas, film yang terputar sudah telak menginap alurnya pada memori Yoongi. Bohong jika dibilang bahwa ia tidak bosan. Tubuh yang terduduk di sofa mulai merosot, Hoseok lantas menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi dengan raut muka khawatir.

"Apa Anda sakit?"

Sebelah alis Yoongi terangkat skeptikal, "Aku hanya mengantuk, Hoseok-ah."

Hoseok mengerjap, tangannya menyingkirkan mangkuk berondong jagung dari pangkuannya. Diletakkan di bagian sebelah kiri yang kosong. "Saya baru mencuci bantal sofa tadi pagi, Anda ingin pergi ke kamar atau tetap di sini?"

Yoongi mati-matian untuk menjaga matanya untuk tetap terbuka; Pertanyaan Hoseok seratus persen terabaikan. Ia merangkak mendekati Hoseok, mulai berbaring dengan kepala yang bersandar di atas paha Hoseok. "Pinjamkan sebentar, aku sangat mengantuk. Bangunkan aku saat waktu makan malam tiba."

Hoseok hanya tak menyangka, saat mengatakan bahwa dirinya mengantuk, Yoongi benar-benar jatuh terlelap. Matanya terpejam begitu damai dengan iringan napas yang berhembus begitu tenang, ritme yang teratur–begitu pelan dan perlahan; Hoseok sendiri hampir ikut tertidur mendengarnya. Tangannya takut-takut bergerak, mencoba untuk membenarkan letak dan posisi Yoongi di atas pahanya. Pandangannya sendu, memperhatikan entitas yang tak terikat darah sama sekali olehnya–sosok asing yang tiba-tiba membawanya berlari, menyelamatkannya dan kini membuatnya berakhir di sebuah rumah sederhana bergaya klasik kuno.

Surai hitam diusap, menyematkan celah jari-jarinya di sana. Berputar di pikirannya mengenai harinya esok; mustahil jika dirinya masih dapat sekedar bernapas apabila kala itu Yoongi tidak mendatanginya. Pelupuknya mendadak dipenuhi buliran air, teringat oleh gambaran yang tak kunjung melepas dari keping memorinya; Bagaimana ayahnya yang jatuh dengan peluru yang menancap di dada kirinya, juga ibunya yang tumbang pada nol koma lima detik setelah suara nyaring tembakan terdengar menginvasi daerah di sekitarnya.

Sepuluh jemarinya naik, menutupi keseluruhan perpotongan wajah yang mulai basah. Bibirnya digigit kuat-kuat, Hoseok tak ingin Yoongi terbangun dan mendapatinya dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Dari celah tangannya, remaja empatbelas tahun itu mencuri pandang ke arah Yoongi yang masih terlelap– _Bagaimana jika nanti ia kembali kehilangan sosok yang berharga?_ Rambutnya diremat kuat-kuat. Hoseok menggeram dalam kefrustasian. Napasnya menjadi kacau, naik turun tak berirama. Terkadang diambil secara kuat-kuat, lalu kala menghembuskannya ia persis seperti orang tolol di ambang kematian.

"Hoseok, ada apa?"

Tubuh ringkih itu tersentak; matanya kembali mengintip dari celah tangannya dan mendapati Yoongi dengan kedua matanya yang terbuka. Garis wajahnya tegang, terkejut dengan pemandangan pertama yang ia dapati begitu terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Kembali dirematnya surai hitam tersebut, semakin kuat; Yoongi justru menampar tangan kurus pria yang lebih muda, melarangnya untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri lebih jauh. Tubuhnya sedikit diangkat hingga jarak antar wajahnya dengan Hoseok hanya berkisar lima senti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi, membiarkan napas hangatnya menyapa wajah Hoseok. Irisnya berpendar menatap dalam-dalam wajah yang basah serta pelupuk mata yang penuh dengan air mata. Bibir bawah Hoseok bergetar, Yoongi tak kuasa atas ini semua.

"Anda akan meninggalkan Saya?"

Kening mengernyit, dua alis saling bertautan tak mengerti. "Tidak," jawabnya. "Aku akan selalu di sini, tidak akan kemana-mana. Percaya padaku, hanya itu yang perlu kau lakukan." Perlahan Yoongi menarik tangan Hoseok agar menjauh dari rambutnya; tak sengaja matanya memandang miris pada sejumlah helaian yang menempel di telapak tangan pria yang lebih muda. Ia merematnya terlalu kuat. Dua tangan menyatu, mengisi celah dan jarak kosong; tangan berkeringat Hoseok terasa sangat hangat dan pas. Rasanya seperti Tuhan menciptakan tangan Hoseok untuk terus digenggam oleh Yoongi.

"Kau percaya padaku, Hoseok? Kalau aku akan tetap di sini denganmu, kau percaya?"

Dengan suara bergetar, Hoseok mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Yoongi, "Saya percaya."

.

.

.

Jarang-jarang Yoongi mengajak Hoseok keluar; Ia adalah tipikal pria yang lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di rumah dengan sekedar bersantai, juga bersama Hoseok. Pada dasarnya tabiat buruknya yang selalu membabat habis waktu kosong untuk terlelap dari fajar yang mencumbu fajar selanjutnya telah sirna. Membuang setiap waktu kosong untuk segala sesuatu yang berarti mengacuhkan Hoseok, itu adalah tidak. Terkecuali jika menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh dengan terlelap di kasur dengan Hoseok yang meringkuk di rengkuhannya, itu adalah satu dari sekian kegiatan yang Yoongi suka.

Tapi pagi ini Hoseok justru mendadak dibopong menuju kamar mandi. Yoongi menggosok tubuhnya sambil terus berbicara bahwa mereka akan pergi keluar, Hoseok mencoba untuk bertanya tapi terhalang oleh guyuran air yang menyapa kepalanya untuk membersihkan busa di rambutnya. Begitu tubuhnya dikeringkan dan mulai dipakaikan baju, Hoseok mencoba untuk kembali bertanya tapi kali ini Yoongi yang mencoba untuk tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Secara mendadak mengganti topik pembicaraan dan lantas Hoseok merengut setelahnya.

"Anda akan membawa Saya ke mana?"

"Hmm?" Yoongi bergumam asal sembari mengenakan pantofel hitamnya. Ia membuang lirik pada Hoseok dan tersenyum tipis mendapati pasangannya itu kini tengah risih dengan jenis pakaian yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu. Tangan kanannya tak pernah melepaskan tongkat di genggamannya; di luar kendali Yoongi malah berdecak. "Tinggalkan tongkatnya di rumah."

Hoseok terkejut begitu Yoongi merebut tongkatnya paksa, ia mengais udara, menggapai apapun di sekitarnya sekedar untuk kembali mendapatkan tongkatnya. "Kembalikan, nanti Saya bisa tersandung–"

Kalimat itu dibiarkan mengudara begitu saja, tak berlanjut. Hoseok justru tenggelam terlalu dalam pada keterkejutannya kala kakinya menginjak bagian keramik yang lebih rendah; _Ah, ia benar-benar tersandung_. Bibirnya sudah digigit kuat-kuat, siap menerima nyeri apapun yang akan menyapa tubuhnya nanti. Ia menghitung mundur, _tiga, dua dan satu_ –mengulanginya dari angka tiga dan terus begitu hingga dua menit setelahnya. Pada saat itulah ia tersadar bahwa sebuah tangan menyangga pingganya juga lengannya agar tak terjatuh. Kedua pipi lantas memanas saat menyadari bahwa siapa yang kini menopang tubuhnya adalah Yoongi.

"Anda harus mengembalikannya! Astaga, Saya benar-benar bisa menjadi masalah jika berjalan di luar tanpa tongkat. Bisa saja Saya tergelincir, atau justru berjalan ke jalan raya, atau mungkin malah tercebur ke selokan."

Terdengar suara Yoongi yang tertawa renyah. Kakinya terasa berat dan Hoseok sadar bahwa kini Yoongi tengah mengikatkan simpul tali sepatunya yang tak terikat dengan benar; "Tidak akan jadi masalah jika kau terus menggenggam tanganku dan berjalan di sampingku. Percaya padaku, aku akan terus menuntunmu."

Tangan lain menyapa telapak tangan Hoseok, saling bertautan dengan erat hingga enggan terlepas. Pelan, Hoseok mulai melangkahkan kakinya–baru empat langkah, dua meter menuju pintu dan kini ia malah terbujur kaku. Diam dan tak ingin bergerak. Sekali lagi Hoseok berhasil membuat Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya sebanyak dua kali dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. "Kenapa?" Yoongi bertanya dan ikut pasif, tak menarik Hoseok ataupun memaksanya untuk terus melangkah. "Masih teringat dengan kejadian itu?"

Ragu-ragu Hoseok mengangguk. Ibu jari di tangan kirinya yang menganggur mulai berpindah tempat di bawah belah bibirnya, digigit secara kasar hingga tak sadar darahnya mengalir sampai ujung dagu Hoseok. Mau tak mau Yoongi mengulas senyum tipis, ditariknya tangan itu menjauh dari mulutnya, lalu dengan lembut ia mengusap darah yang membercak di sudut bibir Hoseok juga dagunya.

Telapak tangan kasar milik Yoongi menepuk pucuk kepala Hoseok; "Aku di sini, tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Lagipula kau adalah istriku sekarang, orang-orang tak akan berani melukaimu." Usapan itu merendah pada wajah Hoseok, dicubitnya gemas ujung hidung remaja sembilanbelas tahun tersebut. "Sekarang kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Saya hanya perlu percaya pada Anda?"

Garis wajah Yoongi melembut; ia memajukan badannya dan mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat pada bibir Hoseok. Membiarkan remaja di hadapannya kini bersemu ria hingga wajahnya puas mengeluarkan kepulan asap.

.

.

.

"Anda akan membawa Saya ke mana?"

Yoongi bungkam sambil menahan senyum. Tangannya cekatan memakaikan bocah empatbelas tahun di hadapannya ini jaket juga topi hitam, dengan syal merah pekat yang mengelilingi bagian leher dan tengkuknya. "Udara dingin," jawabnya singkat saat menangkap gurat wajah penuh tanya Hoseok. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi turun untuk mengikat simpul tali sepatu yang renggang, ia terkekeh mendapati ukuran sepatu yang terlihat lebih besar dari kaki Hoseok.

Wajah menggembung kesal, Hoseok menarik-narik ujung jaket Yoongi. "Anda akan membawa Saya ke mana?" Adalah jawaban yang untuk kesekian kalinya kembali Hoseok ajukan. Lagi-lagi Yoongi bungkam, yang ia berikan sebagai jawaban hanyalah tepukkan ringan pada surai berbalut topi hitam tersebut.

Baru saja Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya pada Hoseok agar bocah itu segera meraihnya, bel rumahnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Pandangan penuh rasa penasaran disertai sejumlah kerjapan Hoseok berikan pada Yoongi; yang lebih tua hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda ia sendiri pun tak tahu menahu mengenai tamu mendadaknya pagi ini. Hoseok menampilkan wajah pias–sekali pun kesal dengan Yoongi yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya mengenai destinasi mereka pagi ini, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia sendiri merasa terganggu dengan tamu mendadak Yoongi. Jika akan memakan waktu yang lama, itu berarti ia yang harus mengorbankan waktunya. Dan lagi, kesempatan seperti ini jarang-jarang terjadi mengingat betapa eratnya relasi antara Yoongi dengan suasana nyaman rumah juga ranjang empuknya.

"Oh, Namjoon?"

Dari balik punggung Yoongi, Hoseok mengintip. Syal merah yang menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya membuatnya sedikit kesulitan melihat terlebih helai rambutnya yang mulai memanjang–namun samar-samar pun ia bisa melihat entitas dengan tinggi menjulang tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya. Di wajahnya terpantri senyum, agak dipaksakan; melihatnya Hoseok menjadi takut, maka ia meremat kuat-kuat ujung jaket Yoongi dari belakang.

"Ada apa?" Sadar bahwa Hoseok mulai mengalami tremor ringan, Yoongi mengulurkan genggaman tangannya. Diam-diam Hoseok menerimanya, menggenggam lima jemari yang lebih besar dari miliknya yang kurus–ia memegangi sambil melesakkan wajahnya di punggung Yoongi.

Namjoon tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, dibandingkan itu ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan membangun suasana hening selama beberapa menit. Sukses membuat Yoongi berdecak malas; diungkapkannya agar pria berlesung pipi itu agar tidak membuang-buang waktunya.

"Kembalilah, keadaan markas benar-benar kacau."

Alis kanan Yoongi terangkat, "Untuk apa?"

"Jelas saja untuk kembali merebut kekuasaan kami; Menurutmu apalagi?"

Terdengar suara helaan setengah malas, Yoongi memijit pelipisnya sendiri. "Aku menolak, kehidupanku benar-benar sudah tenang. Jangan menggangguku lagi."

Namjoon memandang tak percaya. "Kami akan membayarmu, kompensasinya cukup besar. Bahkan kalau kau mau aku bisa memberimu satu per lima saham yang sudah kembali direbut; Pikirkan sekali lagi, Yoongi. Bayaran yang diberi bahkan bisa sepuluh kali lipat dari gajimu, kau bisa menyesal jika menolak tawaranku. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali."

"Aku tetap menolak. Bayaranmu tidak berarti apa-apa dengan kehidupanku yang tenang sekarang. Resikonya adalah keselamatan Hoseok–mereka bisa saja mencelakai Hoseok setelah tahu bahwa ia adalah keluargaku satu-satunya."

"Sudah kuduga bocah ini salah satu penyebabnya." Namjoon berdecak malas. Ia berkacak pinggang, menggigit lidahnya sendiri. "Sejak awal sudah kusarankan agar mengirimnya ke panti asuhan, entah kerasukan setan apa kau sampai mau merawat orang asing sepertinya. Bocah kumal seperti ini memang seharusnya dimusnahkan saja; _tak apa, kan?_ Sia-sia saja kau memanggilnya keluargamu, kau bahkan tak punya ikatan darah apapun dengannya. Kutebak ia pasti memanfaatkanmu untuk tempat tinggal dan makan gratis."

Rematan Hoseok pada jaket Yoongi semakin kencang, "S-Saya tidak seperti itu!"

Seringaian lebar tercetak di wajah Namjoon, "Hooh, tidak seperti itu ya? Tapi sepertinya kau sangat merepotkan–lihatlah, bagaimana bisa kau menghalangi Yoongi untuk mencapai kebahagiaannya? Hidup dengan uang berlimpah dan ditakuti oleh banyak orang, memangnya apalagi yang lebih memuaskan dari itu semua? Lagipula kau ini bukan siapa-siapa baginya, tidak berhak hidup terlalu dekat dengannya. Jangan terlalu–"

Ucapan mengintimidasi Namjoon terpotong begitu Yoongi melayangkan sebuah tendangan di perutnya, memaksanya menjauh dari Hoseok; "Kau sendiri bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, tidak perlu mengatur hidupku dan sok memberi petuah. Enyah kau."

Namjoon tergelak sambil memegangi perutnya. "Aku penasaran bagaimana bocah itu bisa mencuci otakmu? Apa jangan-jangan orang asing ini adalah keturunan dukun dan–"

Sekali lagi Yoongi menendangnya, Namjoon tersungkur. "Aku pernah memberitahumu bahwa aku tidak akan senang jika kau menyentuh keluargaku, terutama istriku. Camkan ini, Kim Namjoon. Bocah ini," Yoongi menarik Hoseok keluar dari belakang punggungnya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar ketakutan, "Bocah ini adalah keluargaku, dan calon istriku. Jangan pernah berani menyentuhnya, aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku."

Terdengar suara Namjoon yang tergelak riang, memegangi perutnya yang semakin terasa nyeri. "Calon istri, katamu? Sejak kapan kau merangkap menjadi pedofil homo? Lucu sekali. Astaga, Nak–kau tak hanya menghalangi Yoongi, kau juga menghalangiku. Rasa-rasanya aku harus benar-benar memusnahkanmu."

Posisi Hoseok yang tak lagi berdiri di belakang Yoongi melainkan di sampingnya, menjadi sasaran empuk Namjoon. Bagaimana pria itu melesat melayangkan bogem di wajah sang bocah setelah menendang jauh-jauh tubuh Yoongi; kini jaraknya dan Hoseok dengan Yoongi cukup jauh. Ia menyeringai, bergantian memandang tubuh Hoseok yang terbaring di lantai dengan dirinya yang terduduk di atas badan ringkihnya. Sedangkan Yoongi sudah terbaring di sisi dekat pintu, bercak darah menghiasi porselen putih tersebut.

"Hei, Nak," Namjoon berbisik perlahan. Ia melanjutkan, "Aku cukup pandai dalam memegang pisau, mungkin melebihi keahlian juru masak di restoran bintang lima. Jadi kau ingin memilih mati dengan cara apa? Aku menyajikan banyak pilihan–kau boleh pilih apa saja yang kau mau, gratis, tak perlu bayar. Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati pagi ini."

Topi hitam yang Yoongi pakaikan padanya sudah terlepas; napasnya tersengal mati-matian, pipa respirasinya seperti tersendat. Hoseok menangis sambil terus menyebut nama Yoongi; berhasil membuat darah di kepala Namjoon semakin mendidih. Ia menampar wajah Hoseok tapi bocah itu enggan menjawab.

Suara decakkan mengudara, menginvasi ruang pias tersebut. Namjoon bangkit, amarahnya sudah di ujung ambang. Tanpa berperikemanusiaan ia menginjak wajah Hoseok dengan sepatunya, membuat pria yang lebih muda menangis semakin kencang. Darahnya mengalir dari mata juga hidungnya, _ah_ , bibirnya juga. Robek karena alas sepatu Namjoon yang bergerigi.

Tungkai panjang itu kini beralih menghampiri Yoongi yang masih terbaring, entah tak sadarkan diri atau tak cukup kuat untuk bangkit. Ia berjongkok, menyamakan tubuhnya dengan Yoongi. "Bagaimana, sudah berubah pikiran?" Tanyanya, dengan pisau lipat yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari saku celananya. "Padahal aku tak berniat sama sekali untuk melakukan kekerasan seperti ini, tapi baik kau dan bocah itu sama-sama memuakkan. Menjijikan."

"Jika jawabanmu masih sama, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, Min Yoongi. Pikirkan baik-baik, aku selalu memberikan waktu bagi siapapun untuk menentukan pilihan terbaiknya. Beruntung jika di kesempatan kali ini, kau dan bocah itu tak akan langsung mati."

Perlahan tubuh Yoongi bangkit; mencoba untuk berdiri dan menatap rendah sosok Namjoon yang masih berjongkok di hadapannya. "Baiklah," ia berucap berat. Seringaian puas terukir di wajah Namjoon, mengharapkan jawaban positif yang akan ia dapatkan dari Yoongi; menyerah dan akhirnya kembali bergabung dengannya.

Baru saja Namjoon berniat untuk ikut berdiri dan menerima jawaban dari Yoongi–namun ternyata Yoongi sudah memberikannya jawaban terlebih dahulu tanpa diminta. Dalam posisi satu per empat ingin bangkit, Yoongi menendang tangan kanan Yoongi yang menggenggam pisau hingga berbalik tubuh itu yang tergeletak di lantai. Pisaunya terpental, Namjoon tak memiliki senjata apa-apa sekarang. Kaki kiri Yoongi menginjak tangan kanan Namjoon, kaki kanannya menginjak dada. Ketika Namjoon hendak menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang menganggur untuk menyambar kaki Yoongi, sayangnya Yoongi jauh lebih cekatan dari yang ia kira–tangannya terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan pistol yang selalu ia simpan di balik jaketnya. Mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah tangan kiri Namjoon, siap memuntahkan peluru timahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hoseok?" Yoongi menghentakkan kaki kanannya agar semakin dalam menginjak dada Namjoon; pria itu mengaduh kesakitan, rusuknya patah begitu saja. "Pikir kau aku bercanda ketika aku mengatakan jika aku akan membunuh siapapun yang menyentuh keluargaku? Kau tidak pernah serius dalam menanggapi ucapan orang ya, tolol?" Sekali lagi Yoongi menghentakkan kaki kanannya.

Yoongi menghembuskan napasnya frustasi saat menangkap entitas Hoseok yang sudah terlanjur berlumur darah. Satu kali lagi hentakkan ia berikan pada Kim Namjoon, dan setelahnya pria itu sudah tak lagi sadarkan diri. Ia buru-buru menghampiri Hoseok, memandangi wajahnya yang penuh dengan darah. "Brengsek," ia mengumpat. Tanpa pikir ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Hoseok, membawanya ke rumah sakit, meninggalkan Namjoon yang tak sadarkan diri di rumahnya.

 _Ah_ , Yoongi berlarian seperti orang gila menuju rumah sakit, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan Hoseok–semuanya ia lakukan hanya untuk sebuah kenyataan bahwa akibat kejadian itu Hoseok mengalami kebutaan permanen sebab kornea matanya yang rusak. Hoseok tersenyum mengetahui kenyataannya; dan Yoongi justru seperti mayat yang menghabiskan tiga harinya termenung di atap rumah sakit. Menghabiskan empat bungkus rokok dalam sekejap, merasa sebuah kegagalan besar-besaran untuk pertama kalinya di dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Seharian penuh Yoongi hanya membawanya mengelilingi beberapa tempat –didiktekan olehnya; taman kota, beberapa daerah pinggiran jalan untuk mendengar pemain musik kaki lima, juga kafe yang disebut-sebut oleh Yoongi sebagai salah satu tempat favoritnya. Hoseok ditarik kemana-mana, tangannya digenggam cukup erat hingga pada seharian itu tidak sekali pun tautan antara sepuluh jemari tersebut tak merenggang. Justru semakin rekat.

Menjelang matahari terbenam, barulah Yoongi membawanya pada Amusement Park. Alis pemuda itu saling bertautan butuh penjelasan, pikirnya sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk kembali ke rumah dan beristirahat. Tapi justru Yoongi masih memiliki satu destinasi yang tersisa.

"Anda yakin membawa Saya ke sini?"

Hoseok bertanya ragu. Memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dengan memesan dua minuman dan terduduk di sebuah bangku kosong membuat Hoseok memiliki lebih banyak kesempatan untuk bertanya mengenai hal-hal yang mengganjal pikirannya semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia merengut saat sadar, dibandingkan langsung menjawab pertanyaannya, Yoongi memilih untuk mencuri cium di pipinya kilat dan mencuri dua tegukkan dari minumannya yang masih penuh.

"Kenapa harus ragu, kau baru pertama kali ke sini kan?"

"Bukan seperti itu–tapi ini sudah hampir malam, kalau Anda memang ingin mengajak Saya ke sini, bukankah seharusnya sejak tadi pagi? Anda tidak bisa menikmati banyak wahana di –"

Sekali lagi Yoongi mencuri cium darinya, kali ini di bibir. Sukses membuat Hoseok bungkam dengan wajah padam. "Aku hanya mengincar bianglala. Kalau aku membawamu sejak tadi, cuacanya pasti akan panas. Lebih baik dinikmati saat malam."

Melupakan insiden yang berhasil membuat detak jantungnya tak karuan, Hoseok mengangguk tanda paham. "Saya banyak mendengar dari radio dan televisi, biasanya pasangan seperti itu menaiki bianglala saat malam hari. Duduk berhadapan dan saling menikmati pemandangan langit malam. Apa kita akan seperti itu juga?"

Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya, menghadapkannya ke arah Yoongi walau tidak tepat. Garis wajahnya jelas jika ia ingin cepat-cepat mendapatkan jawaban dari pria tersebut. Yoongi terhenyak –berkali-kali Hoseok mewantinya agar tak begitu sensitif jika membahas sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan indra penglihatan; namun tetap saja rasa bersalah kembali membebani pundaknya. Tanpa sadar Yoongi mendecih dan lantas ekspresi wajah Hoseok berganti sendu, sadar bahwa Yoongi lagi-lagi terbawa emosi.

Terdengar suara inhalisasi yang dihirup cukup dalam, selepasnya Yoongi mengulas senyum. "Kita akan menikmati obrolan malam di sana; selama tigapuluh menit kita berada di bianglala, aku memberi kebebasan padamu untuk bertanya apapun padaku. Apa saja, akan kujawab dengan jujur. Tertarik?"

Bibir merekah tertarik, Hoseok buru-buru menggapai udara untuk meraih tangan Yoongi. Sempat tersentak karena minumannya justru berakhir terjatuh mengotori aspal. "A-Anda serius? M-maksud Saya, S-Saya bebas bertanya apa saja?"

Yoongi tergelak, keluar dari mulutnya kata-kata pendukung yang meyakinkan Hoseok mengenai ucapannya. Maka di penghujung sekon setelahnya, Yoongi lantas menarik Hoseok menuju wahana bianglala, mengantri tanpa melepaskan genggamannya. Telapak tangan Hoseok basah, beberapa kali tangannya hampir terlepas dari genggaman tangan Yoongi namun dengan cekatan kembali ditangkap oleh Yoongi. Kembali dipegang dengan erat.

"Kau berkeringat."

Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya malu, "Saya sedikit gugup."

Tawa renyah Yoongi mengisi malam berbaur bintang. "Saat kau gugup pun aku tetap suka."

Begitu tiba saatnya, suara jeritan Hoseok yang tertahan justru dengan mulus memasuki gendang telinga Yoongi. Pria yang lebih tua tersenyum mafhum, dituntunnya perlahan agar Hoseok tak tersandung saat menaiki bianglala. Genggaman itu tak terlepas barang sedetik, bahkan ketika keduanya sudah saling duduk berhadapan di dalam wahana. Bianglala mulai merangkak perlahan, begitu lamban untuk sampai di puncaknya namun justru membawa suasana manis tersendiri di benak kedua insan tersebut.

"Nah, jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Taring Hoseok menyembul keluar untuk menggigiti bibirnya, Yoongi mendengus tak suka. Cepat-cepat Hoseok menarik taringnya agar tak menggigiti bibir. "Saya hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu–" Yoongi menatap tangan Hoseok yang lagi-lagi basah karena keringat. "Apa kehadiran Saya pernah benar-benar mengganggu bagi Anda–maksud Saya, mungkin seperti kebutuhan ekonomi Anda yang meningkat."

Ekspresi wajah Yoongi telak menunjukkan jika ia tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Hoseok–sama sekali; Hoseok tak akan pernah bisa membaca raut wajah. Maka pria itu terus berkeringat dengan tingkah gugup serta canggung. Yoongi hanya bisa mengulas senyuman di wajahnya, sedikit paham jika Hoseok memiliki watak yang mudah sekali merasa bersalah. "Aku orang yang cablak, Hoseok. Jika kau memang sangat mengganggu, aku akan mengatakannya. Apa selama ini aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa seakan aku tidak menyukaimu?"

Hoseok tersentak, reflek menggelengkan kepalanya dua kali. "Tidak, bukan seperti itu! Anda selalu bersikap baik pada Saya, tidak pernah bertingkah seakan Saya adalah orang yang mengganggu. Saya hanya takut jika Anda diam-diam tidak menyukai Saya."

Setelah Hoseok menyelesaikan ucapannya, hening selama beberapa menit. Yoongi tak balas menjawab, justru ia diam dan membuat suasana sedikit mencengkam. Hoseok mengerti jika Yoongi selalu membenci topik pembicaraannya mengenai hal-hal seperti ini; di mana Hoseok merasa bahwa dirinya telah membebani Yoongi, atau justru saat remaja sembilanbelas tahun itu memiliki pikiran negatif yang bersarang di akalnya. Tabiat sejak kecil.

"Berapa umur pernikahan kita?"

Kembali Hoseok tersentak ketika Yoongi memecahkan hening, pertanyaan di luar konteks bahan pembicaraan sebelumnya justru diajukan secara terang-terangan. Tanpa sadar Hoseok justru menggigit lidahnya, meremat tangan Yoongi yang masih menggenggamnya–matanya mendadak panas sebab takut jika Yoongi muak akan segala pertanyaan bodohnya. Takut jika setelah ini Yoongi justru memutuskan untuk mengakhiri segalanya.

"H-hampir satu tahun."

"Hari ini genap satu tahun kau dan aku terikat dalam janji suci," Yoongi mengusap tangan kanan Hoseok, menyentuh cincin perak yang melingkari jari manisnya. Cincin yang serupa juga bertengger dengan apik di jari manis Yoongi. "Satu tahun yang lalu kita saling bersumpah di hadapan Tuhan, aku bahkan masih mengingat wajah gugupmu ketika mengucap janji. Ketika kau hampir menghabiskan lima menit hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa kau bersedia untuk terus berada di sampingku. Begitu aku diperbolehkan untuk menciummu, kau justru menangis dan mengatakan terimakasih terus menerus tanpa henti. Aku tidak sadar kalau saat itu aku juga ikut menangis." Yoongi tertawa ringan dengan suara seraknya. "Kau masih mengingatnya, Hoseok?"

Hoseok memendam pias kala mendengar kalimat Yoongi. "Saya masih mengingatnya."

Suara tawa Yoongi masih membekas di persekon setelahnya. "Aku bukan pria kaya yang bisa membawamu berkeliling dunia pada saat perayaan pernikahan kita–karena itu aku hanya bisa membawamu ke sini. Aku akan bekerja keras mulai sekarang, aku harap tahun depan aku mungkin bisa membawamu ke Pulau Jeju. Atau mungkin kau ingin ke Bali?"

Kali ini Hoseok yang tanpa sadar tergelak ringan, pelan dan sendu. "Tidak, tidak perlu," ungkapnya singkat. "Anda tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Saya tidak pernah berharap untuk bisa berpergian ke tempat yang jauh. Pasti akan merepotkan, terlebih dengan kondisi Saya yang seperti ini. Menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah dengan Anda tetap menjadi yang terbaik untuk Saya, tak berubah sejak dulu."

"Kau serius?" Yoongi bertanya sambil memberikan sebuah gerakan mendadak dalam sekali sentak; ia menarik tubuh Hoseok mendekat, menyingkap poni remaja sembilanbelas tahun itu dan menabrakkan kening keduanya hingga jarak antar dua insan itu begitu tipis. Ujung hidung keduanya saling bergesekkan, mengundang kekehan ringan yang menguar bersama udara malam. Kerlap-kerlip lampu memeriahkan posisi keduanya, bianglala yang mulai menyentuh titik teratas dan selama beberapa menit setelahnya baik Yoongi dan Hoseok saling menghabiskan waktu dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam.

Rasanya selalu asing saat Yoongi menekankan belah bibirnya pada milik Hoseok; tubuhnya selalu bergetar dan memanas. Tak pernah rileks, sebab sekali pun telah melakukannya sebanyak ratusan kali, seluruh saraf Hoseok selalu memberikan respon yang sama seperti satu tahun yang lalu. Saat Yoongi pertama kali menciumnya di gereja, merengkuh pinggangnya dengan begitu afeksional hingga rasanya persendian Hoseok lemas begitu saja. Tak lagi kuat menopang tubuhnya sendiri, membuat Yoongi semakin erat merengkuh pinggangnya.

" _Je t'aime tellement mon amour._ " (1)

" _Moi aussi_." (2)

 **END**

footnote : (1) I love you so much honey ; (2) me too

a/n : Ditulis untuk hadiah ulangtahun kak awe ku sayang _**InfinitelyLove**_ yang sebenernya udah lewat jauuuuuuuuuuuh banget :") maaf ya Allah, progres orang lelet emang gini kak :") Aku nulis ini dengan so much emotion soalnya duh dia ngerikues yoonseok yang indahnya wallahualam maha dahsyat. Dan semoga enjoy walau kualitasnya ga bagus bagus amat :")

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Soojung memandang lemat-lemat remaja yang tengah duduk meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Kaus putih oblong setengah kebesaran masih membungkus tubuhnya, berjongkok menghadap dinding dengan kedua tangan yang meremat surai hitamnya.

"Err–" Soojung membuka suaranya, sejenak untuk memecahkan hening. Pandangannya masih lurus tertuju pada punggung Hoseok, menatap pria yang sudah setia dengan posisinya semenjak empatpuluh lima menit yang lalu. "Acara pernikahan akan dimulai hampir satu jam lagi dan kau belum sama sekali bersiap, apa sesuatu mengganggumu?"

Wanita dengan gaun putih selututnya itu berjalan menghampiri Hoseok, menepuk pundaknya dan mencoba menenangkannya. Ia banyak mendengar dari Yoongi jika remaja sembilanbelas tahun ini mudah gugup dan memiliki banyak kelemahan pada mentalnya; dipercayai untuk mengurus Hoseok di pesta pernikahannya jelas bukan urusan yang mudah. Seharusnya pria ini sudah mengenakan setelannya– _tuxedo_ putih dengan kemeja hitam yang telah disiapkan; namun faktanya kini ia masih setia bertahan di posisi bodohnya.

"Saya pikir– S-Saya akan terlihat jelek nanti. Semua orang pasti menertawakan Yoongi hyung yang menikahi orang buta seperti Saya– S-Soojung-ssi, Saya tidak bisa–"

"Ahh," terdengar suara Soojung yang menghembuskan napasnya berat, jemari lentiknya menghampiri pundak Hoseok dan mencengkramnya. Mencoba meyakinkan pria tersebut. "Apa yang si bodoh Yoongi katakan mengenai kau yang memiliki krisis kepercayaan diri yang menyusahkan, memang benar adanya. Tapi dengarkan aku, Jung Hoseok-ssi– Min Yoongi bukan tipikal pria yang akan mundur hanya karena cacian dan ejekan dari orang lain. Ketika ia berkata bahwa ia memutuskan untuk menikahimu, maka ia sudah mantap baik secara fisik maupun batin. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya percaya padanya; percaya padanya dan jangan mengacaukan momentum sakral yang mempertaruhkan masa depan kalian."

Kalimat panjang Soojung tak direspon sedikit pun oleh Hoseok–ia hanya diam, tak bergerak barang seinchi hingga persekon setelahnya dengan sangat terpaksa Soojung harus menarik pergelangan tangan Hoseok dan mendudukkannya di kursi. "Percaya pada Yoongi, juga percaya padaku. Kau tidak perlu takut jika kau akan terlihat jelek nanti–kau sudah membekali wajah yang tampan, yang perlu kulakukan hanya memberi beberapa polesan juga menata gaya rambutmu. Jangan khawatir, segalanya akan berjalan dengan baik."

Dan setelahnya Soojung nampak sibuk dengan peralatan _make up_ di hadapannya. Bagaimana kesepuluh jemarinya dengan begitu gesit mengoleskan _foundation_ di wajah Hoseok serta beberapa tepukkan bedak. _Blush on_ diberikan secara minim dan tipis, memberikan samar rona merah di tulang pipinya. Belah bibir tipis Hoseok dibasahi dengan _lip balm_ hingga mengkilat–semuanya dilakukan dengan proporsi pas dan tak berlebihan. Dalam diam Soojung tersenyum puas, Hoseok kini terlihat jauh lebih baik walau hanya mengenakan kaus putih oblong.

Surai hitam yang cukup panjang untuk menutup setengah penglihatan Hoseok sedikit dipangkas oleh Soojung. Wanita itu menarik poni Hoseok ke belakang, memberikan _hairspray_ hingga tatanan rambutnya tak akan berantakan. Sekali lagi, ia tersenyum puas. "Aku tahu sejak awal gaya ini adalah yang terbaik untukmu. Kau bisa mengenakan pakaianmu, kan? Kalau begitu bergantilah, akan kutunggu di luar."

Setelah meletakkan setelan pakaian di atas pangkuan Hoseok, Soojung melengang keluar. Pria itu diam sejenak, meraba pakaiannya sendiri hingga secara tak sadar wajahnya memerah. Menjadi dua kali lipat warnanya akibat _blush on_ yang membekas di pipinya. Perlahan Hoseok bangkit, mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya dan berganti dengan kemeja hitam yang telah disiapkan oleh Soojung. Masing-masing telunjuk serta ibu jari dari tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya mencoba mengaitkan kancing pada lubangnya, berkali-kali memastikan bahwa kancingnya tidak tersangkut pada lubang yang salah. Celana panjang berwarna putih membungkus sepasang kaki jenjang Hoseok, hingga _tuxedo_ yang ia pasang terakhir. Hoseok menggigit bibirnya ragu, pelan-pelan kakinya melangkah untuk mencari pintu, membukanya ketakutan dan tersentak saat mendengar suara napas juga detak jantung yang nyaring memasuki gendang telinganya. Tipe yang tenang dan tak mudah emosian, hampir serupa dengan Yoongi, namun yang kali ini adalah milik Soojung.

"Kau sudah siap?" Wanita itu bertanya sambil memandangi arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, ia mengulas segaris senyuman tipis. "Kita tepat waktu. Lima menit lagi acaranya akan dimulai. Aku yang akan menuntunmu sampai sana, dengar dan perhatikan baik-baik. Jangan gugup, aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin setidaknya sampai acaranya dimulai. Kau bisa percaya padaku, Hoseok?"

Hoseok mengangguk, dua kali jumlahnya. Ia sedikit tersentak kala Soojung mulai menariknya dan memaksanya untuk berjalan, tubuhnya sedikit didorong ke depan setelah Soojung berbisik di telinganya bahwa ini adalah bagian awal– _Prelude_. Telinganya dapat menangkap suara kursi yang berdecit, sebagai pertanda bahwa para tamu undangan kini mulai bangkit dari kursinya. Detak jantung Yoongi terdengar; dan pada saat itulah Hoseok yakin jika kini Yoongi tengah berdiri di hadapannya, dengan seorang pendeta yang menetap di antara keduanya.

Bagian kedua dilanjutkan dengan _Votum_ , nyanyian bersama juga beberapa doa serta pujian terhadap Tuhan. Hingga pada akhirnya sampai pada titik paling penting–upacara peneguhan nikah; Hoseok berdiri dengan peluh yang membanjiri pelipisnya. Dimulai dari Yoongi, pendeta menanyakan mengenai kesediaannya dalam menerima Hoseok, tertegun dalam diam kala Hoseok mendapati Yoongi yang menjawab dengan tegas. Tanpa belas ragu di setiap ucapannya, lagi-lagi tremor menyerang sekujur tubuh Hoseok.

"Saudara Jung Hoseok, apakah Anda bersedia dan mau menerima Min Yoongi sebagai suami saudara satu-satunya dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup saudara?"

Hoseok diam–tenggorokannya mendadak terasa begitu panas dan sengau. Napasnya tercekat hingga untuk sekedar mengatakan _ya_ , ia justru tak mampu. Tremor di sekujur tubuhnya kian parah, kakinya melemas hingga rasanya apabila ia tak mengingat peringatan Soojung agar tak mengacau pada peringatan sakral hari ini, mungkin kini Hoseok sudah jatuh terduduk.

"Saudara Jung Hoseok?"

Namanya kembali dipanggil, Hoseok meremat jemarinya sendiri. Yoongi yang mendapati tingkah laku Hoseok hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, sedang Soojung di tempat duduknya terus menatap was-was pada kedua mempelai tersebut. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya merapalkan doa, berbisik _'Hoseok, kau pasti bisa!'_ walau tak terdengar jelas.

"Ah, ya– S-saya bersedia."

Bagian pertukaran cincin datang–jarak antar Yoongi dengan dirinya kian menipis, bagaimana pria yang lebih tua mengambil sebuah kotak berbalut beludru, mulai mengambil sebuah cincin dan menyematkannya di jemari manis Hoseok. Di detik setelahnya, Yoongi memberikan cincin yang tersisa pada Hoseok–memintanya agar memasangkannya seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Hoseok. Sebuah inhalisasi diambil dalam-dalam, Hoseok mencoba merelaksasikan dirinya sendiri. Tangan kanannya menggenggam cincin sedang tangan kirinya sibuk meraba jemari tangan Yoongi, menghitung dari ibu jari hingga kelingking; mencoba menemukan jari manis milik Yoongi.

Ketika berhasil tersemat, Hoseok terkejut–ia meremat tangan Yoongi, tak percaya jika ia _berhasil_ melakukannya. Senyum merekah Yoongi terpasang begitu jelas, "Kau berhasil, Hoseok-ah," adalah ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Pendeta di samping Yoongi mulai memperbolehkan kedua mempelai untuk berciuman, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Hoseok tersentak. Telapak tangan Yoongi mulai berpindah pada pinggang Hoseok, menarik pria yang lebih muda untuk selangkah lebih dekat kepadanya.

Senyuman merekah di wajah Yoongi tak kunjung luntur, justru semakin lebar mendefinisikan sebuah kebahagiaan yang membuncah pada rongga dadanya. "Aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi padamu–kau terlihat pucat dan berkeringat," bisik Yoongi. Kepalanya turun pada telinga Hoseok, menumpahkan segala kekhawatirannya selang beberapa menit yang lalu ketika mendapati Hoseok dengan kendalanya. Dua menit setelahnya Yoongi kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Hoseok yang kini justru basah dengan air mata.

"Terimakasih."

Sebelah alis Yoongi terangkat skeptikal, "Hm?"

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya; untuk setiap keringat dan pengorbanan Anda, kasih sayang dan afeksi yang tidak pernah terputus, juga _untuk hari ini_. Terimakasih karena selalu menjadi sosok yang mencintai dan melindungi Saya, terimakasih karena tidak pernah menyerah untuk terus berada di samping Saya–"

"Berhenti berterimakasih seperti itu– Astaga, nanti riasanmu luntur," Yoongi tergelak sambil menangkup wajah Hoseok. Kedua ibu jarinya mengusap air mata yang banjir membasahi seluruh perpotongan wajah Hoseok, dengan pelan dan lembut. Kali ini Yoongi mengukir senyuman tipis di wajahnya, pandangan teduh memayungi Hoseok dalam ketenangan–waktu seperti berhenti sesaat kala Yoongi semakin mengikis jarak di antara keduanya. Napas saling berhembusan, ujung hidung bertabrakkan sebab jarak yang semakin menipis, dan terlepas dari itu semua, sepasang belah bibir itu saling menyatu di hadapan jemaat. Tak ada nafsu; yang mengalir murni kasih sayang serta perasaan yang tak pernah menemukan ujung. Rasa asin keduanya kecap, Yoongi menangis diluar kesadarannya hingga air matanya dan Hoseok saling melebur menjadi satu. Untuk kali pertama, Yoongi merasa bahwa hidupnya telah jauh memenuhi kata sempurna.


End file.
